Vampiric Seraph
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Ferid was a bit more brutal in his slaughter of the Hyakuya kids? What if Krul got there a few seconds earlier? Warnings: Fem!Mika
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorely disappointed in the lack of long Seraph of the End stories. I mean seriously this show is awesome. Although I could do without the BL moments and let it have more Yuu/Shinoa moments. Also I only have anime knowledge but I am assuming that in canon because Mika is a vampire he cant access his Seraph gene anymore? If that is so that will not be true here. Also I refuse to believe that Asuramaru is a guy, so she will be a girl here.

Summary: What if Ferid was a bit more vicious is his slaughter of the Hyakuya kids? What kind of results would this lead to?

Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph

XXXX

Yuichiro Hyakuya was currently zoning out in class ignoring his boring teacher. He was remembering back to an event that caused him so much hatred and sadness.

-Flashback 8 years ago-

Yuu, Mikaela and Akane were currently leading the kids that lived with them on an escape from the Vampire city of Sanguinem. They had finally reached what looked like an exit when they felt a breeze pass them. They then heard something that made their blood go cold.

"Ho she's dead already?" A disappointed voice sounded behind them. They whirled around to see Ferid Bathory the 7th progenitor holding up Akane and blood coming from her mouth as he had his hand in her stomach. Akane weakly turned her head in Yuu's and Mika's direction and mouthed for them to run, showing she wasn't as dead as Ferid believed.

Panicking all the kids that stayed together from the Hyakuya orphanage began running towards the exit which didn't help as Ferid easily began dispatching them all using his own hands like knives slashing throats and other limbs.

In seconds all that was left was Yuu and Mika who both looked on in shock and grief. Yuu's turned to rage as he charged the vampire with a gun in hand. "Oh you had my gun as well." Ferid said from behind Yuichiro. In confusion Yuichiro looked behind him and noticed that Ferid was holding an arm that had a gun in its hand. Yuichiro looked down and widened his eyes in pain when he realized he no longer had his arm. He screamed in pain before falling to the ground weak from blood loss.

"Yuu!" Mika screamed running towards her best friend. "Oh where do you think your going?" Ferid's voice sounded behind Mika before she felt herself pinned down to the ground by Ferid's hand. She looked into Ferid's eyes in horror before hers widened in pain when Ferid latched his fangs into her neck.

Mika struggled trying to do anything to escape before she felt her hand on something metal. Widening her eyes when she felt what it was she picked it up and pushed it against Ferid's head who widened his eyes before Mika pulled the trigger on Ferid's gun shooting him directly in the head. Ferid then fell to the ground. Mika then passed out from blood loss.

This was the scene Krul had walked in on. She scowled when she seen the blood bath. She seen Ferid on the ground with blood coming from his face and a gun held by one of her Seraphs next to it. She looked around the room and noticed the black haired Seraph laying on the ground still conscious and panting whilst holding his own arm close to his chest. She was impressed he was still conscious even after losing all the blood she could see coming from him. She remembered he was the one who hated vampires.

Making a split second decision she walked to him whilst biting down on her lip. She sat down on top of him and seen his eyes look directly into her. "Here the only way to stay alive is for you to drink this." She said offering her bleeding lips to him. He seemed to still be of conscious mind to be able to scowl and weakly say.

"I don't want to be a vampire." He muttered.

Krul narrowed her eyes before forcefully opening his mouth and allowing her blood into it by kissing him. "Well it's either that or you die." She said as she forced him to swallow it. She then grabbed his arm and put it into place allowing it to reattach. Yuu's green eyes then gained a slit pupil.

Krul then got up and walked to the passed out brown haired girl with a braid on the right side of her head. She was impressed that she was still clinging to life even with her grievous injury. She dragged her over the now sitting up Yuichiro who was looking around in a daze as the smell of blood was getting to him even if he were trying to fight it as much as he could.

Yuu then locked his eyes on the bleeding form of Akane and sped over to her before sinking his fangs into her neck whilst he cried as his green eyes changed to red and his ears became pointed.

Finally finding the will he broke away from her neck and stood up only to catch something being thrown to him. He looked down and seen it was that bastard Ferid's sword as well as an ornate gold ring with a strange gemstone. He looked up to see it was Krul who had thrown it to him.

"I'll allow you to escape so go ahead. I know now that only keeping you here will be harder with your hatred for my kind. You should hurry I here more of them approaching." She said to him. Yuu spared his family one last glance before running away towards the exit with his new found speed making it easier to get away. Only looking back long enough at Krul to mouth a silent and teary thank you.

After exiting the tunnel he finally got his first glance at the world in a long time and found himself walking in the snow whilst clutching Ferid's sword to his chest. Then a voice caused him to turn around.

"Ahh as prophesied the test subject from Hyakuya, the lab that destroyed japan has arrived at last." Yuu turned to the voice seeing a man bring down his hood. He had messy long black hair almost similar to Yuu's and was dressed in a black and red military garb. A squad of four people behind him.

The man paused at seeing Yuu, seeing the pointed ears and slitted red eyes. 'What happened to him he was supposed to have been a human?' He pauses his thought as Shigure was drawing a kunai and raised a hand to stop her whilst shaking his head and approached Yuu.

"Kid were going to use you to destroy the vampires." Guren said bluntly. Yuu had tears in his eyes as he walked to him and hugged him surprising Guren at first he then heard what the kid said.

"Just what I want. As long as I can destroy vampires." Yuu said before passing out in exhaustion as Guren had a sad look in his eyes looking at Yuu and he picked him up to carry him. He looked back at his squad.

"Let's go." He said to them they nodded and followed him as he walked away.

"What about him being a vampire?" Shigure asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"I'll use contacts to hide his eyes and his hair will hide his ears. I am also sure the higher ups wont mind at the moment as he long as he want's to destroy vampires." Guren answered causing them to nod.

Back at Saguinem(Yuu does not know about this).

Before the guards arrived Krul looked in Ferid's direction. "I gave him your sword and sunlight ring as your punishment for you going overboard and almost killing all of them." She said to his body before it got up and gave a sigh.

"Hai hai I am sorry." Ferid said not sounding sorry at all. He then looked around the bodies of the children and noticed one of them was still alive in the form of Mikaela. Akane having died from blood loss moments ago.

"Hmm this ones still alive then?" Questioned Ferid as he looked over the body of the blonde girl who was breathing rapid shallow breaths, before he smirked and bit his wrist and poured blood into her mouth and made her swallow it.

"There that should do it. See they didn't all die Krul and we even got to turn two of them into one of us." He said looking at the annoyed pink haired vampire.

-End Flashback-

XXXX

'Seriously why was I even suspended anyways. Ignoring orders? I killed the monster.' Yuu thought with an annoyed scowl as he remembered recent events. 'And why am I in civilian school anyways?' He thought annoyed looking out the window. Of course he wasn't mad at Guren as he couldn't be since he was the one that saved him that day and didn't kill him since he was a vampire.

The teacher looked at Yuichiro as he was grumbling and sighed. "Yuichiro Hyakuya what are you grumbling about?" He asked and Yuichiro looked at him with a flat look before looking back at the window with a scowl. "Whats with that attitude? If you don't take this serious you will get expelled!" The teacher shouted annoyed at him.

Yuichiro then looked at him excitedly. "Seriously! Please do so then." Yuichiro said with a bow. A tick mark formed on the teachers head.

"Are you mocking me?" He yelled and before Yuichiro could answer he felt someone tapping his shoulder and looked behind him to see a girl with purple hair done in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face looking at him with a deadpan. She then wrote something down on a notepad and showed it to him.

'I am an investigator for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. If you continue to be uncooperative I will have no choice but to report you to the army and have your suspension extended.' Was what it said.

Yuu slammed his hands down on the desk. "WHAT! You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted at her. The teacher crunched the chalk in his hand.

"That's it! One more outburst and I am sending you straight-" The teacher was saying before he was interrupted by Yuu.

"This sucks!" Yuu shouted.

"Let me finish!" The teacher shouted which Yuu just continued to ignore him.

"Start cooperating." The girl said pointing her pen at her message.

Yuu sighed and sat down. "I should also point out that your suspension will remain in effect until you make a friend." She said. Yuu turned to her confused.

"You heard right. So play nice and be a good student." She said causing Yuu to sigh and lay his head against the glass of the window whilst looking out it.

"You promised me revenge Guren not to fool around and waste my time in this stupid school." Yuu said sighing as he laid his head down on his desk.

The bell rang and students began filing out while talking about plans they want to make. "'Wait up I like ice cream to.'" The purple haired girl said to him. "Is what you should have said. If you want to end this suspension all you have to do is make friends." She said to him.

"I could care less. I will just ride out the stupid suspension. I don't care about anybody else." Yuu said bored as he walked out of class. The girl widened her eyes at this having expected him to blow up or something.

"Guren thought you might say something like that so he told me to give you this." The girl said handing him a note. Yuu took it and read it.

'Cherry boys who can't make a friend or a girlfriend don't belong in the JIDA. Go out and make one and bring them to me. Of course I am not holding my breath.' Was what it said causing Yuu's eye to twitch as he crumbled it up and threw it. He stormed out of the class but before he closed the door he looked at the purple haired girl.

"You can both go to hell." He said closing the door.

A few minutes later Yuu was closing his locker. He looked back at the girl that had been following him. "Would you quit following me and bug someone else." He said sighing.

"No I am your surveillance officer after all. Any violations will be reported." She said to him. Just then they heard a scuffle and turned to see a boy with brown hair being bullied by three guys.

"No stop." The boy said.

"What's the matter I am just asking for some money for a snack." The main guy said pushing the boy down.

"Sucks to be him." Yuu said looking at the scene uncaring. "Whatever I'm out of here." He said turning around.

"I'm disappointed in you private. You won't make any friends if you turn your back on someone in need." The purple haired girl said with a sigh.

Just then the lead guy put his foot on the boys face. "What's the matter you want to be friends with us don't ya?" The guy said cockily. "Come on give me some money or I will sick the vampires on ya." He said.

Yuu then turned back around and walked over to them. "Hey give the guy a rest ya punks." He said looking at them bored.

"Who in the hell are you?" The main bully asked.

"What's this? Showing compassion? You might just prove your file wrong." The purple haired girl said before backing away when she noticed the three guys approaching as they surrounded the still bored looking Yuu.

"Punks huh?" One of them said.

"Trying to be the hero?" Another asked.

"Alright then after we beat your face in you can be our new errand boy." The third said.

"Awesome, see this is why I love bullies. Your simple and stupid. Ok wanna fight? Let's go." Yuu said looking at them with a smirk.

"WHAT!" The lead bully shouted.

"Oh I should have mentioned. Fighting civilians is prohibited and will extend your suspension." Shinoa said. Yuu looked back at her.

"Like I care." He said and she widened her eyes.

'He doesn't care?!' She thought. Yuu dodged a fist that was coming at him when he turned his face and punched the lead bully in the nose breaking it and sending him into the wall.

Yuu cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "Alright who else?" He asked. The other two looked at their friend and backed up grabbed him and left. Yuu's smirk left and he looked at the boy on the ground.

"Get up." He said shocking the boy. "Don't look weak or they will just keep messing with you." He said and turned to leave. The boy looked at the ground.

"Thanks but I really wanted to be that guys friend. He said he was a potential recruit for the Moon Demon Company." The boy mumbled. Yuu looked back at him and laughed confusing him.

"No weakling like that would be allowed in the Moon Demon Company. Come let's get you cleaned up." Yuu said holding out his hand. The boy looked up at him shocked and took his hand.

"Thanks my names Yoichi Saotome." Yoichi said taking Yuu's hand.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya." Yuu said handing him a tissue he had in his bag. The purple haired girl looked at this exchange in wonder. She hadn't expected Yuu to be nice all of a sudden to the boy.

"Shinoa Hiragi!" She stated her name cheerfully. The two looked at her confusion. "Well you two said your name so I thought I should introduce myself." She said looking at the two in fake confusion.

Yuu sighed. "So let's go get something to drink or whatever." He said to the two. Yoichi looked at him in wonder. Seeing the look Yuu blushed and looked away. "You know as friends or whatever." He mumbled embarrassed to have even said something like that.

Now Shinoa and Yoichi looked shocked. Then Yoichi gathered tears in his eyes and smiled. "Ok!" Yoichi cheered and even Shinoa smiled.

"I guess I do have to change your file." She said with a small mischievous smile as the three walked out of the building.

Just then alarms started blaring all across the campus. "ALERT! A VAMPIRE HAS ESCAPED A RESEARCH FACILITY AND IS ON THE LOOSE! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" A voice announced over the speaker.

"A vampire here!?" Shinoa said shocked. She noticed Yuu had turned around and dashed back towards the building. "Yuu wait! We should wait for-" Whatever she was going to say was on deaf ears as Yuu vanished into the building. She then noticed Yoichi had dashed after Yuu.

"Sigh why do I have a feeling these two are going to cause a lot of headaches later." She thought aloud before rushing after them.

With Yuu

He had ran straight to his locker and opened it up to see the sword he got from Krul. It was an English saber with a golden hilt and guard. He grabbed it and rushed towards where he could here screams.

While running up some stairs he noticed two girls huddled up against a wall panicking. "Hey what are you two doing get going and don't stop the vampire is above us." He said to them. They looked up and nodded and took off running. Yuu then continued running and found himself in front of a classroom door.

Pulling it open he looked around and noticed a guy huddled in fear in the corner and seen it was the lead bully that was messing with Yoichi. "Hey you get out of here!" Yuu shouted at him. He looked up and nodded and ran.

Yuu looked at the end of the classroom to see an emaciated vampire with long pink hair and bags under her eyes. She had dead bodies of students around her and in her hands was a girl who look terrified.

The vampire noticed him and turned to look at him before sniffing the air. She then narrowed her eyes and hissed. "Traitor!" She yelled throwing the still alive girl down and charged at Yuu. Yuu just calmly narrowed his eyes and held out his sword. "Drink my blood, my sword." He said and four spikes impaled his knuckles before the sword gained a red color.

He slashed at her as she brought out her claws to impale him and it removed one of her arms. He looked back at the scared girl. "Don't worry I won't let her hurt you so run!" He yelled. She nodded got up and ran.

When he turned back the vampire had tackled him already having reattached her arm. "Why do you work for the livestock!" The vampire just yelled but Yuu just ignored her and pushed her off of him sending her flying into a wall. He was about to run and slash her when Yoichi came running into the room.

"Yuu!" He shouted. Yuu looked at him surprised. "Good for you Yoichi rushing in to help your friends." He said grinning before he was tackled once again by the pink haired vampire sending them out of the glass of the classroom and tumbling down the hill right outside of it.

When they stopped rolling she tried grabbing his neck. "If you want to live and work with the livestock then I will kill you like them!" She shouted. Yuu just crushed her hands seeing as he wasn't anywhere near as weak as her or underfed like her and grabbed onto her neck and gave her a cruel smirk.

"Your the livestock now." He said before biting down on her neck draining her blood. That is until she turned to ash in his hands. He looked down to see a blade had protruded through her chest and looked up to see Guren looking annoyed down at him.

"What? I was hungry." He grumbled. Guren just pointed to behind him and Yuu turned around to see Yoichi and Shinoa looking at him shocked. He looked at his reflection in his blade and seen that his contacts must have fallen out as his eyes were their normal red with slits. Just then a breeze rolled through and his hair ruffled revealing his pointed ears.

"Oh oops." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while grinning his fangs glistening in the sunlight.

"Idiot. I told you to try your best to not reveal your true nature." Guren said smacking him upside the head.

"Oi that would have been really hard with you telling me to make friends!" Yuu said getting up and dusting himself off as he grumbled at Guren. "Well I did." He said pointing at Yoichi and Shinoa who were still looking on in disbelief.

"Well they were I am not sure now." Yuu said looking down. He absolutely hated being a vampire and he wouldn't blame them if they would rather him dead now.

"A-Ano." Yoichi mumbled making Yuu look up at him as he approached. Yoichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You have been really nice to me and stood up for me so I don't care if your a vampire. I will still be your friend." Yoichi said with confidence at the end as he ran up to Yuu and hugged him shocking Yuu so much that they stumbled back and he landed on his ass.

"Yoichi...thanks." Yuu said with a smile. Yuu then looked over at Shinoa who had regained her usual look of a small mischievous smile.

"Well even if your a vampire your still obviously an idiot. While I would like to hear from Lieutenant Colonel Guren the story I will still be your friend Yuu." She said grinning. "Of course this is some pretty sweet black mail." She added in with her mischievous smile making Yuu deadpan.

Shinoa then looked at Guren. "Of course this means you must keep your promise to him now." She said. Guren widened his eyes.

"Wait. Seriously!?" He shouted.

XXXX

Later that day in Yuu's room

"As of today your enlistment in the Moon Demon Company has been accepted Yuu-kun." Shinoa said looking at him with her normal smile.

"Huh seriously?" Yoichi said excited for Yuu.

"Yours as well Yoichi." Shinoa said to him as well.

"Huh?" Yoichi looked at her confused.

"They admired how you two protected your friends by putting your lives on the line. And so we've become your 'comrades' that you hate so much." Shinoa said looking at Yuu who had put his contacts back in by now since he was still at a human school.

Yuu blushed and looked away while Yoichi smiled. "Welcome to the Moon Demon Company." Shinoa said holding out her hand to be shaken. Yuu and Yoichi took it.

XXXX

The next day after school on the roof top

Yuichiro was standing across from a pretty brown haired girl who was looking down and blushing as she held something behind her. "A-Ano thank you for saving me that time with that vampire." She said before handing him a pink envelope and running off blushing.

Yuu just sighed as he read the envelope, it was the fifth one he received today.

"My my as expected, Mr. Hero who saved the school from the vampire is popular with the girls." Shinoa said from a balcony above him while looking at him with a smirk. Yuu just put the envelope into his coat pocket as she walked down to the roof with him.

"Are you going to break her heart next?" Shinoa asked.

"What do you mean _next_ , I haven't done anything like that." Yuu said to her.

"I suppose since you are a _cherry_ boy." She said smiling causing Yuu to trip on her words.

"Shinoa you little…." He grouched blushing.

"But Yu, virginity is evil." She said looking out into the city they were in. "After all, we, the Japanese Imperial Demon Army encourage people to hook up every day." She continued not looking at him.

"Huh? But I am a vampire, why would anyone want to fall in love with me?" He asked confused.

"True that may be a deciding factor in any relationship you have, but some in the JIDA might look at it as having powerful children to advance their line with." She said almost bitterly at the end.

"Anyways, can I ask a question?" He asked once she went off on a tangent of praising sexual relations.

"Hmm?" She wondered looking at him.

"My talent was recognized from dealing with that vampire, and I was assigned to the Vampire Extermination Unit correct?" He asked looking at her with his hand in his pocket and the other holding Ferid's sword which he carried on him at all times now.

"So why am I still going to this high school?" He asked her impatiently.

"Well, you can express complaints like that to the LTC." She said with a bored look.

"That stupid Guren is never in his office! How am I gonna complain to him!?" He said annoyed.

"It wont do you any good to yell at me about the LTC(Lieutenant Colonel)." She said causing him to sigh. "Besides the training for the Extermination Unit has already begun." She said turning back to face him.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"The training that will allow you to obtain what you truly want." She said holding up a black key like object.

"What I truly want..." He repeated to himself wondering what she meant.

"This is what you want right?" She asked twirling the key in her fingers before a black aura started to leak off of it. Then the aura expanded exponentially and became black laced with a fire orange energy and fully manifested into a demon with a large bulky upper body and a column of fire to act as legs holding it up. It had no face and instead the mouth opened up to reveal fire inside and one glowing white orb which could act as the eye.

"T-Thats..." Yuu stated shocked to see it as he felt his skin crawl a bit before he forced that feeling down.

"This is the demon I have a contract with: Shikima Doji." Shinoa stated standing next to it.

Then a green and black blade grew out of the eye before Shinoa reached up and grabbed it and twirled it around causing the demon to disappear and a gothic black scythe to appear with a green edge on the blade. The demons fire stayed manifested on the blade for a few seconds.

"I wanted you to see this." She said as the fire faded to reveal the blades green edge.

"So this is a Cursed Gear that can kill vampires with it's curse." He said reaching out to it but Shinoa pulled it back to herself.

"I am, after all, one of the members of the Vampire Extermination Unit." She said to him.

"If I have that, I can kill the vampires on my own..." Yuu said to himself.

Shinoa frowned. "You can't kill all the vampires on your own. You need to start learning what teamwork-" Shinoa said before she was interrupted by Yuu.

"Shinoa." Yuu said as he drew Ferid's sword. "Gimme that." He said with a smirk at her.

Shinoa looked at him confused. "I'm gonna take that and go gain my revenge against the vampires." He said pointing his sword at her.

Shinoa laughed at him. "You can't use the Cursed Gear of a demon another person has contracted with." She explained to him.

"Then show me the power of that gear." He continued with his smirk in place before he charged her.

"Jeez." Shinoa sighed with a smile before she twirled her scythe. Yuu brought his sword down for an overhead strike but Shinoa blocked it with the staff of her scythe. She then started spinning in circles swinging the blade and overwhelming Yuichiro whilst pushing him back.

"You may have a vampires blade but a normal one is no match for a Cursed Gear." She said with a smirk.

Then she frowned when she heard a laugh from Yuu. He looked up at her with a glint in his eyes as he held his blade horizontal with the ground. "Too bad for you this is a tier one blade I got from a Seventh Progenitor. Drink My Blood." He chanted at the end causing spikes to impale his knuckles and the blade turned a blood red color.

Shinoa widened her eyes at this and held her scythe defensively in front of her. Yuu then disappeared and reappeared in front of her all of a sudden and she only had time to raise her scythe before Yuu slashed it. The force of it sending her flying into the fence.

'Maybe I shouldn't underestimate a vampire using a tier one blade next time.' Shinoa thought with a laugh. She then got up and sliced her scythe through the air causing a line of Shi's power to stay there.

"Shi-chan." Shinoa called causing her demon to manifest and rush at Yuu who widened his eyes at this. He slashed the air in front of him sending a wave of red energy at the demon. The two forces met but the fully manifested demon powered through it and crashed into Yuu sending him into the fence. When it was gone Yuu was laughing nervously while Shinoa was panting.

"That was awesome." They said together before they both looked at each other and laughed.

XXXX

A few minutes later they were walking though the hall of the school.

"Anyway, if you have that gear, a vampire shouldn't be any match for you." Yuu said.

"Come on Yuu-kun use that brain of yours. On the battlefield all the vampires are going to have weapons like the one you use. Of course not all of them will be a tier one like yours but that is only because you got one from a Progenitor. These armed ones are nothing like the unarmed one you took down the other day." She explained as the walked across a bridge in the middle of the school.

"That's why Lieutenant Colonel Guren is stressing teamwork so you can learn to move in a unit first." She explained.

"Yea well it would have to be a group I trust, since I don't want to be thrown to the wolves just because I am a vampire." Yuu mumbled. Shinoa looked over at him with a smile and nodded understanding his plight.

"H-Help me Yu-kun!" Yuu heard Yoichi shout from behind him. Yuu looked back to see Yoichi running who instantly hid behind him. He seen that he was being chased by two of the three bullies that were messing with him yesterday.

"Yoichi!" The two yelled causing Yuu to sigh.

"What is it Yoichi? Are you being bullied again?" He sighed out.

"Wait Yoichi-san." One of them said.

"We apologize for bullying you for real, so please make us your disciples." The other said as they were both out of breath from chasing Yoichi.

"Disciples?" Yuu asked bored.

"W-W-Wait, I really, um, can't be someone like that! I just can't be someone like that!" Yoichi yelled nervous.

"Oh! Hello Boss!" The spiky haired one said seeing Yuu.

"Hah?" He asked annoyed by them.

"I'm Yamanaka! Satoshi Yamanaka, the one you saved from the vampire!" Yamanaka said with a smile seeing Yuu.

"Boss?" Yuu asked wondering where this mood change was coming from.

Shinoa leaned against the railing of the bridge they were on. "My, you seem to have gotten lot's of friends recently. I feel kinda left out." She said faking sadness.

Yuu looked at her amused for a second before he looked back at the two bully's. "Anyway, just the other day, you guys were bullying Yoichi. How could you possibly ask him to make you his disciples?" Yuu asked them.

"T-That's true, but right now, we actually need help bad." Yamanaka said embarrassed.

"Ha, So just like that, you'd bow your head and ask for help from a guy you bullied? Delinquents these days apparently have no pride at all." He said snarking.

"Yuu-chan, you sound so patronizing." Shinoa said looking away with a smirk. Yuu looked at her annoyed.

"We know we have no right to ask when we did such things, but..." He paused as he looked at the back of Shinoa's head before he continued. "Yuji, our friend, went inside the forbidden chamber and never came back." He said looking at Yuu.

"The Forbidden Chamber?" Yuu asked confused.

"And since I heard Yoichi is getting inside the Extermination Unit-" Yamanaka started to say before he was interrupted.

"Ah-ha. You guys broke into the army's Class 1 Restricted area?" Shinoa asked as she turned to them interested in the conversation now.

"Th-That's." Yamanaka tried to defend himself.

"I don't need an excuse. I bet you broke in as a dare or something, right? People who enter that area receive a very severe punishment." Shinoa said as she walked past them.

"Th-Then Yuji's…?" Yamanaka asked her.

"Probably captured by the army." She said looking back at them.

"Oh, no...can you please do something!?" He asked.

"The death penalty is also possible. Please give up." She said before walking away.

XXXX

A few minutes later Shinoa, Yoichi and Yuu were walking down flights of stairs.

"Shinoa what was that Forbidden Chamber thing about?" Yuu asked.

"It's a shrine underneath the school that houses a demon. Well that's the rumor in the school the truth is that it's a training facility for the Extermination unit." She explained.

"Training?" Yuu asked.

"I told you it's already begun." She said before telling them to follow her as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Some time ago there was a giant space underneath Shibuya." She began explaining as they went into a maintenance shaft and began going down the stairs. "To prevent the river from flooding. The Vampire Extermination Unit chose there as a training place. Actually, this entire school is a training area for the Vampire Extermination Unit. We keep a demon underground, and those unaffected by the demon's evil energy are pulled into the unit. Basically the purpose of this school is to conduct a large-scale human experiment." She finished looking back at them.

Yoichi gulped. "Did you really think a peaceful school existed in a messed-up world like this?" She said.

They then walked for a few more minutes before coming to a room filled with sealing tags. "From here only those called by the Extermination unit or those chosen by the demon themselves can enter." Shinoa explained.

"Then Yuji's..." Yoichi asked.

"We didn't call him. The demon must have consumed his heart by now." Shinoa said.

"If your hearts consumed what will happen?" Yoichi asked nervous.

"You will become something worse than a vampire." She answered. "A man-eating demon with no intellect." She finished.

"That's why you need thorough training, especially training your heart. Your selfish desires are what they feed on." She explained.

"Today, I wanted to show the two of you the frightfulness of a Cursed-" Shinoa began before she was interrupted.

Yuu began walking forward. "The point is to not lose to a demon, right?" Yuu asked. "I need power in order to get revenge. If I can get that power, I don't care if it's from a demon or a devil." He said before opening the door and walking in.

"Hey, don't just go in!" Shinoa said annoyed.

Yuu walked out onto a balcony that overlooked a huge chamber filled with swords and various blades stabbed into the ground. Standing in the middle in a large magic circle was Yuji who was holding an axe.

"Just watch from a distance and don't do anything." Shinoa said walking next to him.

"He will be rescued by the Extermination Unit." She explained.

"Noone has a contract with that axe yet right?" Yuu asked all of a sudden getting Shinoa's attention.

"Then that's mine." He said with a smirk looking at her as his fangs showed before he leaped down off the balcony and onto the floor.

"Ah, huh wait!" She yelled at him. She then threw her arms down. "Argh! Yoichi, please go call the Moon Demon Company for backup." She said to him.

"There are barracks at the back of this place." She informed him.

"Right!" He said nodding before running to where she informed him to go.

By then Yuu had already reached the circle and drew his sword. "Gimme that axe!" He shouted.

He swung his sword down but the possessed kid turned around and blocked it, however Yuu's strength was pushing him down. He swung the axe in a wide arc making Yuu step back. The axe started to leak a purplish energy and he swung it at Yuu who blocked it with his sword and pushed it back causing the axe wielder to stumble a bit.

"Hmph cool but that's way weaker than Shinoa's scythe." He said with a smirk which turned to a frown when he looked down and noticed the scythe he was just talking about around his waist.

He looked back at her annoyed. "Hey, don't butt in." He said annoyed.

"My goodness, how poor is your teamwork? If you touch a Cursed Gear with your bare hands a demon will take you over and you'll end up a demon like him." She explained not moving from her position.

"I won't lose to a demon." Yuu said stubbornly.

"You will, you can't beat a demon yet." She said to him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Because you have a weak heart. Demons feed on dark desires. It will take advantage of your desire for revenge. That's why, despite your overwhelming combat skills, Lieutenant Colonel Guren wont give you a Cursed Gear just yet." She said. As she was saying this Yuu resheathed his sword.

He raised it up in front of him. "Bullshit. Then I'll prove to you right now that I can defeat a demon." He said before tossing the sheathed blade at Shinoa who widened her eyes and pulled her scythe back so she could catch it. By then Yuu had already took off running at the possessed Yuji.

"Wait, that's crazy!" She shouted.

The axe wielder noticed him and encased the blade in purple energy and swung it at him however Yuu slid under it and grabbed the shaft before raising his knee and smashing it into the kid blowing him back and away from the axe leaving it in Yuu's hand.

Yuu landed on his feet and turned around pumping his fist. "All right! I took the weapon….huh?" He said noticing he was back in his old house in Sanguinem.

"Hey Yu-chan." He heard and he looked over to see all of the Hyakuya orphans looking at him from the table as they sat down with food in front of them.

"Hurry up and sit down Yu-chan or you will ruin my cooking." Akane said.

"R-Right." He mumbled and sat down.

"Yu-chan never visits anymore!" One kid said.

"Yu-chan did you get your revolution yet? You know to kill all vampires and build a kingdom for humans here." Mikaela asked.

"You guys were alive?" He asked in a low tone looking at them.

"What are you saying? Of course were dead." Akane said with a laugh.

"Huh?" Yuu asked with wide eyes.

"Yea we were all killed by that vampire while only you ran away." Mikaela said.

"What no I didn't-" Yuu was interrupted by Mikaela who appeared behind him hugging him.

"Yea why didn't you get your revenge for us-" Mikaela was stopped from continuing due to the fact that a hand was clamped down over her throat in a vice-grip.

"What?" She choked out. Yuu was looking at her with darkened ruby red eyes. His fangs were glistening in the dark lighting of the home.

"Never use my family against me." He muttered before he closed his fang down into the demons neck. The demon widened it's eyes in fear when he felt his power fading and kicked Yuu from his world.

Yuu opened his eyes again to see that he was laying on his back.

"Huh? You came back." Shinoa said.

"What was I doing just now?" Yuu asked as he sat up to see Yoichi and Shinoa with him.

"No way you came back on your own?" Shinoa asked surprised.

"I think? I remember scaring it and it kicking me from it's world." Yuu said confused scratching his head.

Shinoa looked at Yoichi. "Well, um, a demon was showing you hallucinations." She said to him.

"Huh?" He grunted confused.

"But you broke through it and pushed it out with just the power of your will, and you did it without a contract spell." She said impressed.

"Huh? So what does that mean?" He asked before he looked at the axe next to him.

"That this axe is mine now?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't work that easily. There are procedures to contracting with a demon. Lieutenant Colonel Guren will decide which gear to give you." She explained.

Yuu then smirked. "But I defeated a demon." He said.

"Well, um..." She mumbled looking away.

"Even stupid Guren can't ignore that, right?" He asked.

"Uh, um, well I suppose. You did save your classmate too. Tomorrow, you'll probably start coming here, to the Vampire Extermination Unit's training school." She explained.

"All right!" Yuu yelled fist pumping.

'I wonder if I'll get in trouble for making this decision on my own.' She pondered in her head.

Yuu looked at his hands clenching and unclenching them. 'Finally...Finally, I've come this far, Mika. I'm going to learn how to kill all the vampires here.' He thought to himself as he walked forwards to leave with Yoichi and Shinoa.

XXXX

Sanguinem, Vampire Capital City

A tall man with long silver hair held in a ponytail and long bangs, pale skin, ruby red eyes and fangs was walking down a white hall way. He was dressed in an alternate version of the vampire military uniform. It had a black cravat with gold linings and his shirt was held closed with blue diamond like buttons and his cloak had more gold linings on it than a normal cloak. He had a red bowtie with long strings. This was Ferid Bathory the 7th Progenitor.

"Mika, Miiika, Mimika." He playfully called out as he approached a cloaked half-vampire. She was dressed in the female version of the vampire uniform with a skirt and long thigh high boots and her own sword strapped to her waist. She had long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes with a slit in them. This was Mikaela Hyakuya.

"Ah, I knew you would be here. Did you get the report?" She just ignored him which seemed to be something he was used to as he just kept talking.

"Apparently, they finally found your precious angel that you have been looking for. As anticipated, he was being used by the dirty humans." He said getting closer to her.

"By 'he'..." He said ignoring the English long sword pointed at him from her. "I mean Yuichiro Hyakuya. Now, how are you going to gather the threads of your story, Mikaela Hyakuya." He asked with a smirk. She looked up at him with her slitted eyes and fangs showing before she walked away, no emotion showing on her face.

XXXX

Andddd boom done!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the End, sadly.

XXXX

The next day Yuu was walking around as he yawned before he felt someone bump into him. Looking behind him he seen a tall teen with short spiky pinkish hair and square framed glasses along with two gold earrings on his left ear looking at him annoyed.

"Hey! What's the big idea bumping into me!?" The teen asked him annoyed.

"Huh?" Yuu said confused.

"Are you picking a fight?" The teen asked him.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Yuu said confused.

All of a sudden the teen threw a punch at him but Yuu caught his fist and squeezed hard causing the teen to fall to the ground in pain. "I don't know what your problem is, but you picked the wrong person in trying to take it out on me." Yuu said with a smirk as he brought his leg up into the air before axe kicking the teen into the ground. He then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

'What the hell is with that kids strength?' Was all the pink haired teen could think before he blacked out.

XXXX

Yuu walked to his new school building and met up with Yoichi.

"Yuu what happened to your clothes?" Yoichi asked noticing the look ruffled.

"Walked into a telephone pole." Was all he said as he walked into the building with Yoichi following him.

"T-Telephone pole?" Yoichi asked with a laugh.

"That's right, a telephone pole. A telephone pole with a real nasty look." He commented.

Yoichi just laughed. "What?" He asked wondering what Yuu was talking about.

As they walked by a pillar Shinoa walked out. "You're late." She said looking at Yuu with a frown.

"Oh, it's you Shinoa." Yuu said looking at her.

"Hey, your clothes...So another suspension is in order?" She asked mischievously.

"I wasn't in a fight." He said smiling.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, today's finally the day." She said smiling again.

"Yes that's right." Yoichi said nodding excited. "We get to start the training classes for the Moon Demon Company today-" Yoichi said excited before he was interrupted by a sigh from Yuu.

"I don't need any training. Just let me fight already!" He complained.

"Ok, if you aren't going to go through the training, you can just go to the battlefield without any gear or uniforms." Shinoa said walking to the school without him.

"That's almost butt-naked." He grumbled following her.

They walked down a hallway and opened a wooden double door. Peeking in Yuu could see a classroom filled with students. Sitting at the desk with his feet up was Lieutenant Colonel Guren.

"Excuse us." Shinoa announced. "I brought these two here, Lieutenant Colonel Guren." Shinoa said to him. However he ignored her. "Lieutenant Colonel!" She said louder.

He opened one eye and looked at her from the side. "Hm? Oh, ok." He said standing up.

"Yosh! Listen up, guys. The reason for this rare appearance of me, your supervising teacher, is because we've got transfer students." Guren announced.

"For your information, a supervising teacher normally comes to class everyday." Shinoa said in deadpan.

"You shut up! So, um, anyways these guys are it." Guren said pointing at Yuu and Yoichi. "Yuichiro Hyakuya and Yoichi Saotome. To put it simple an idiot and a wuss." He explained causing Yuu and Yoichi to look at him weirdly.

"Who's an Idiot?!" Yuu asked him.

"It's the truth. Shut up and introduce yourself." Guren said waving his hand like he didn't care.

"Tch. Whatever I'm Yuichiro Hyakuya, I don't care what you think of me I am only here to get the best gear that's all." Yuu said bored and looking away.

"That's all my ass!" Guren said punching him on the head.

"What exactly did you learn from the general ed class, you idiot!? Ah that's enough. Sit down, idiot. Uh, your seats over there." He said pointing to the back of the class.

'Stupid Guren, and his stupid brute force.' Yuu grumbled in his head as he walked to the back of the class. When he got to his seat he noticed someone had their feet on his desk and had a magic studies book over their face.

"Hey you, are you listening to me?" Yuu asked annoyed.

"What is it dammit? Is it already lunchtime?" The teen said annoyed removing the book from his head showing that teen Yuu beat up earlier with a bandage on his nose.

When they locked eyes they were shocked. "You're that telephone pole from this morning. Why are you here?" Yuu asked annoyed.

The teen got up and looked down on Yuu. "Don't mess with me. That's my line and what do you mean Telephone pole?" He asked angry.

"What's wrong with them? I also had Kimizuki make friends in the general ed class under your watch." Guren asked looking down at Shinoa as Yuu and Kimizuki wrestled in the background.

"That's right." She answered.

"And the result?" He asked.

"Just as you see it." She answered looking away.

Guren looked at the two fighting and he could tell Yuichiro was just going to beat Kimizuki into the ground. "Come on do your job." He complained.

"I did. This morning, Shiho Kimizuki attacked Yuichiro Hyakuya to test his ability." She explained.

"And? Did you break it up?" He asked.

She looked at him smirking. "I hid and watched, enjoying the show. Although it was pretty short since Yuu-kun smashed him into the ground like how he is about to do so now." She said pointing to a smirking Yuu as he raised his leg up.

"Seriously do your job..." He complained looking at her. He then sighed and approached the two fighting boys.

"Shut up!" He shouted sending a roundhouse kick at them. Yuu leaped over it at the last second allowing it to hit Kimizuki unheeded slamming him into the wall.

Yuu looked back at him with a smirk hoping to get a spar but he was disappointed when Guren just said to sit down. "All right class let's get started." He said ignoring the unconscious Kimizuki.

XXXX

The next day Yuu noticed Kimizuki looked different as if he were pondering something and he kept sending Yuu strange looks all day. Yuu just decided to ignore the jerk. Today they were inside of a large hall and Guren's assistant Sayuri was running the class.

"Okay, due to the demon weapon aptitude test next week I will be testing your ability today. Be sure to partner up with someone you can work well with as your scores will be judged together." Sayuri announced.

Yuu was about to go ask Yoichi to partner with him when his arm was grabbed by Kimizuki. "Partner up with me." Was all he said as he dragged Yuu to Sayuri to be handcuffed together.

"Huh? Why should I partner with you?" Yuu asked annoyed.

"Because I want to see why Guren seems to think your stronger than me and better prepared for a demon weapon. I talked to him last night about this weeks test and he told me you already fought off a demon once, and the reason why was due to the fact that you have friends that you fight for to push away the negative feelings that a demon would use against you." He explained.

"So I'm willing to give it a try, anything to help my sister." He muttered the last part to himself. However Yuu heard it and didn't fight him anymore and willingly partnered with him.

Sayuri then went up to the balcony. "Alright I will be scoring you and stuff so put on your gameface." She announced before the doors in the hallway they were in began opening up.

"Army Curse puppets huh?" Kimizuki said aloud once the large white puppets began walking out. Yuu watched as one tried to hit Yoichi and Shinoa before the two dodged it.

"They aren't that fast." Yuu said with a smirk.

"Let's quickly break them and get our scores up." Kimizuki said.

"Alright but we need to pick a direction since we can't do it separately." Yuu said holding up the chain in between them. Kimizuki nodded in the direction of the closest one with Yuu agreeing.

The two then leaped at it with twin jump kicks knocking it back and cracking it. Once they landed they didn't give it any time to move before the both punched the spell tag on it's abdomen causing it to disperse.

"Team Hyakuya/Kimizuki plus 50 point, no make that 100 points." She corrected herself once she noticed they had quickly broke another one.

"Pardon me for interrupting the training..." A soldier said walking up to her. She then listened to what he was saying before nodding and sending him off.

Meanwhile on the battlefield Yuu and Kimizuki were quickly breaking another Curse Doll when it and all of the others stopped moving all of a sudden.

" **Kimizuki, come to the hospital ward immediately!** " A person said over the intercom. " **Your sister, Mirai, took a sudden turn for the worse.** " It finished.

"What sister?" Yuu asked.

"Shut up." Kimizuki grumbled. "I apologize. Please don't worry and continue the training." He said to Sayuri.

However before she could say anything Yuu threw Kimizuki over his shoulder and started walking away. "Ignore what this baka was saying we will head over there now." Yuu said waving behind him while Kimizuki was struggling to get down.

XXXX

"What the hell do you think your doing?! I have to do well here after getting so far!" He shouted at Yuu once he put him down when they were outside.

"Even if it means abandoning your sister who's in trouble right now?" Yuu asked coldly.

Kimizuki gasped and widened his eyes. "Shut the hell up you don't know anything!" He shouted at him.

However Yuu didn't back down. "Yes I do. I ran and abandoned my family when we were attacked by a vampire. I got away while he killed all of them and I have had that image haunting my mind ever since. I should have died alongside them instead of living here." Yuu said coldly.

"How do you think your sister will feel if her brother wasn't there by her bedside as she lay dying?" He continued to lay it on a shocked Kimizuki who had brought his head down. He then raised a hand and put it on Yuu's shoulder.

"Just shut up and let's go." Kimizuki said as he walked towards the hospital ward.

An hour later the two were sitting next to Mirai's bed. The heart monitor connected to her was beeping normally as Kimizuki held her hand.

"We got through this crisis today, Kimizuki, but commercial medical equipment against this virus isn't..." The doctor said trailing off.

"I understand. But I'll soon join the Moon Demon Company, and then I can transfer her safely to the army's facility. Please take care of her for a little while longer." He said.

XXXX

Later on the two were seated on a bench outside of the ward.

"Thank goodness she is Ok. Anyway, you may look like a sourpuss, but you're doing all this for your sister? Why didn't you say so? Of course I won't let you have the strongest Cursed Gear-" Yuu was interrupted by Kimizuki.

"It's your fault. You're the reason I most likely got a low evaluation. I won't be able to join the Moon Demon Company. Then my sister won't be saved." Kimizuki said looking down.

"Don't you dare give up on your sister's life so easily." Yuu said looking up. "Poor evaluation? Can't be saved? That's bullshit. I'm going to get what I want no matter what. To do that, the army or the Moon Demon Company doesn't matter! But you, you're going to simply give up on your family's life?" Yuu ranted at him.

"Huh? Who said anything about giving up?! Dammit what the hell is with you! It's your fault that...but your right." Kimizuki said looking up.

"Huh?" Yuu said turning his head to him.

"I'll say I'm grateful just this once since I was able to be with my sister in a critical time. Sorry, because of my sister I am sure you got a poor evaluation too." Kimizuki said.

"Hmph I'll be the one evaluating me." Yuu said leaning his head back.

"You're seriously annoying." Kimizuki said laughing. "But I guess I can get used to that, and call me Shiho, my sister is a Kimizuki too ya know." He said leaning his fist back.

Yuu seeing it smirked and leaned his fist back hitting Shiho's. "Call me Yuu." He responded. The two sat there for a bit in peace before they both realized something and sat up.

"Uhm how do we get the chain off?" Yuu asked.

"Shit!" They both swore as they got up to rush and find Sayuri.

XXXX

In a giant theater in Sanguinem, Mika was sitting listening to the queen announce that they were going to war with the JIDA. This was due to the evidence that they were experimenting with the Seraph gene again which could lead to another plague.

"War...Seraph of the end….soon we will rescue you Yuu." Mika said.

XXXX

Guren had just walked out of the long meeting he was in yawning. He had actually stayed the whole time and listened in due to the significance of the meeting this time. He had just scratched his head when he heard a shout.

"I found you, you stupid Guren!" Yuu shouted as he launched a drop kick at Guren. Guren caught it laughing as he held Yuu's leg up causing him to have to jump awkwardly.

"Your always so direct." He said pushing Yuu back causing him to fall on his ass. "It's kinda funny when it's right after futile politics." He said as Yuu jumped back up.

"It's not funny. Why did you disappear for ten days without giving me a Cursed Gear!?" Yuu said annoyed at him.

"Do you really want to get revenge against vampires that much?" Guren asked as he flattened down his hair.

"Yeah I do! That's the only thing I live for!" Yuu yelled.

"The only thing huh?" Guren asked with a smirk. 'Well I guess the Hiragi's have heard enough with this.' He thought pondering on what to do.

"Ok Yuu, the Higher ups know about you since hiding you would have been impossible and have offered me an ultimatum. If you successfully manage to get a contract with a Demon from the Black Demon Series, they will allow you to remain in the army and you will be promoted to Captain automatically. Don't look at the promotion as them seeing you as successful, it's just politics. They will also try to find a way to get you into the Hiragi family since they want to see if a kid between a human and vampire will be powerful." Guren explained to a shocked Yuu.

"I-I don't care as long as I can kill vampires." Yuu finally said.

Guren just nodded. "That's just what they wanted to here come on let's go." Guren said leading him away. "Also your going to be put on the frontline immediately. The vampires have announced war with us." Guren commented causing Yuu to nod.

"Oh and Yuu." Guren commented turning around.

"Hmm?" Yuu asked looking at him. All of a sudden Guren drop kicked him on the top of his head.

"Don't try to kick your superior!" He shouted. Yuu fell on the ground rubbing his head.

Guren just walked away. "Sheesh it's tiring dealing with idiots." He muttered. "Although things are beginning to get interesting." He said with a smirk.

XXXX

Yuu walked into the JIDA's cafeteria rubbing the top of his head.

"Skip class and get into another fight?" Yuu heard Shinoa ask from a table with a tray in front of her.

"Huh?" He said looking at her.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren sure doesn't know how to hold back." She commented with a smile.

"If you already know don't mess with me." Yuu mumbled sitting down in front of her.

"I guess congratulations are in order. If you contract with a demon tomorrow you will outrank me and will no longer have to hide who you are." She said to him.

"Tch. Still wish I wasn't what I was." He mumbled. Shinoa just placed her hand over his.

"Don't worry Yuu I like you for who you are." She said with a sincere smile for once. Yuu just blushed and nodded in thanks.

XXXX

All the students were in their classroom waiting for their written exams results to come back. Sayuri had just stacked them and turned to address the class. "Ok, everyone! Today, I'll return your written exam results and call it a day. This result will affect the Cursed Gear rank you'll be receiving, so please face your result and make use of it next time." She informed as she passed out the test results.

Yuu looked at his results with a shocked face. He seen Shinoa appear next to him and tried to hide his results under him.

"Oh no you don't." She said swiping it.

"Hey you!" He yelled chasing after her.

"Oh wow! This is that thing!" She said jumping around as she looked at it.

"Hey stop!" Yuu said running at her. She dodged however and he ran into the wall smacking his face.

"This the score that everybody says only a superhuman can get!" She said running around getting the whole classes attention.

"Shut up and give it back!" Yuu shouted running after her. She weaved around Sayuri causing Yuu to run into her letting Shinoa gain ground.

"Oh my I can't believe it!" Shinoa said laughing.

"Dammit!" Yelled Yuu.

He rounded the table and finally caught her. When he spun her around she showed him her hands which were empty.

"Whoa! What's wrong with him? He seriously got a zero percent!" A guy said amazed.

"You're right that's amazing!" Another guy said looking at it.

Yuu grimaced as he turned around once he realized the other students were looking at his paper since Shinoa set it on one of their desk.

"All the answers are written in Hirigana!" A guy said.

Yuu yelled as he dived on top of the desk to grab his paper and landed on his face on the ground. He stuffed the paper in his coat pocket and walked up to Shinoa's desk.

"You are so annoying!" He said to her.

"What do you mean annoying? I'm just trying to make you popular since you're struggling to fit into the class." She said in a sing song voice.

Yuu slammed his hand on her desk. "Mind your own business!" He said to her. Shinoa just shrugged and looked away smiling.

"Besides, you don't need comrades and friends to kill vampires!" He continued.

"There you go again. Even with your special privileges you won't be able to succeed in the army without teamwork." She said looking at him.

"Yes I can! I'll uber-succeed!" He said crossing his arms.

"Your so childish." She responded causing Yuu to slam his hands on her desk again.

"Who's childish!?" He asked.

"Now now you two..." Yoichi said coming up to them.

"Huh?" Yuu said looking at him.

"Yu is that...Well, since he was imprisoned in the vampire city since childhood, his English and Latin are better than Japanese for reading/writing, right? It couldn't be helped for this time right?" Yoichi said.

"Huh? Oh, um, well you know..." Yuu started to say before he was interrupted.

"Is your head filled with shit or something?" Shiho asked.

"Huh?" Yuu said turning around to see Shiho looking at his test paper. "What?!" He said annoyed.

"What's your problem?! What was _your_ score then, you arrogant ass?!" Yuu asked him.

"It must have been really good huh?" He continued slamming his hands on Shiho's desk.

He nodded his head to his desk. "From the right, Latin, English, and Japanese spellcraft." He said showing hundreds on all his papers.

"You know, I'm not that good in languages other than Japanese, so I'm no match for a study abroad poser student like you." He continued to mock Yuu.

"I'm gonna kill you before I Kill the vampires." Yuu said

"Yeah?! Bring it on!" Shiho said standing up as the two began grappling each other.

"Hey stop!" Yoichi said running to break them up.

"Okay, class isn't over yet." Sayuri said. The door then opened and Guren walked in.

"What's going on? It's always so damn loud in here." He said walking in.

Sayuri looked happy to see him and blushed. "Lieutenant Colonel Guren! You've returned." She said approaching him.

"Oh, Sayuri. Yeah, I'm back." He said. "Anyways what's with the ruckus?" He asked looking at Shiho and Yuu fighting again.

"Well…." She trailed off.

"Huh? It's those two again?" He asked exasperated by them.

Yuu then noticed him and pushed Shiho away. "Hey, wait, Shiho! Stupid Guren's here! Hey, Guren! Weren't you gonna give me a Cursed Gear?! How long do I-" He started saying before Shiho pushed him out of the way.

"Stop shouting, idiot. I'll do the talking. Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose, please explain. Why did you abandon your class and disappear for over ten days? I believe we have enough ability to make contracts for the Cursed Gear." Shiho said.

Guren smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Oh? You think you shitheads have enough ability to make contracts with demons?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Yuu said instantly. "Shithead Shiho may not but I do!" Yuu continued.

"You shut up!" Shiho said approaching him to fight again.

"No _you_ shut up!" Yuu said looking at him annoyed.

The two then punched each other in the face making the other stumble. Yuu by now had learned to not use so much strength when punching Shiho since he didn't want to kill him.

"So can they really resist the demon's temptation?" Guren asked looking at the idiots.

"Hmm, at least those two are far stronger than I was at age sixteen." Sayuri commented.

"What about the other guys?" Guren asked.

"Surprisingly, Yoichi Saotome by far has the highest stability against demons." She answered with a smile.

"Hmm, Ok, then. I don't like to complicate things, so let's give it a shot." He said grabbing the hilt of the blade on his belt. Sayuri seeing this widened her eyes and reached out to stop him.

"Wha-What?! No way, Lieutenant Colonel Guren!" She said panicking.

"Oh? Are you planning on attacking them, Lieutenant Colonel Guren?" Shinoa asked standing up.

"If you die…." Guren said as he unsheathed his sword making a black miasma like energy manifest around him. "Blame it on yourself for not training enough!" He said smirking as he held the blade upside down.

"Huh?" Yuu wondered looking at Guren now.

Guren then stabbed the ground and sent a pulse out making the room darken into a dark purple color while a wailing noise could be heard throughout the room. It was like a women was crying. Black threads erupted throughout the room and multiple students passed out.

"It's like my hearts being squeezed..." Shiho muttered holding his chest. The only ones not affected were Yuu, Yoichi, and Shinoa.

Even Sayuri had to hold up a ward. "Ok, enough." Guren said sheathing the sword again causing all the effects to disappear. The rooms lights came back on to show a destroyed classroom with multiple students passed out.

"All right, then! You guys that are still conscious have a chance. If you continue your training, you could move on to the contract ceremony for the Cursed Gear. You guys that are still standing, you get four stars. I'll grant you a tryout for the Black Demon Series, the same rank as my sword, now." He said staring at two of the students that were still standing that is until they passed out.

"So, it's Yu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi that are still standing." He muttered looking at them. He then looked over to a grinning Shinoa.

"I wish _you'd_ passed out." He said causing her to laugh. He rubbed his forehead. "Looking so relaxed without even using a ward. I guess I should expect no less from the main family line of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, huh? What a turn-off." He said walking to the door.

Shinoa put her arms up. "What? No way, I'm like super cute." She said.

"Piss off." Guren instantly said shooting her down.

"Let's hurry up and go." He said looking at them wanting them to follow him.

A few minutes later they were all walking down a long flight of stairs. "Um, Lieutenant Colonel Guren. Crazy test from you are normal, so that's fine…but I'm not sure about letting Yoichi try out for the Black Demon Series. It will also be more dangerous for Yuu than the rest of them but I know he is a special case." Sayuri said to him.

"Do you have a problem with my decision?" Guren asked.

"I don't have a problem, but he doesn't have the strength to accept a demon-" She was saying before Guren interrupted her.

"Huh? If he doesn't have the strength, he dies. That's the world we live in. This isn't a pretend game." He said. Yuu looked back at Yoichi as they continued walking.

"However..." Sayuri said looking away.

"Shut up. Hey, Yoichi. You want to avenge your sister who was killed by a vampire, right?" He asked.

"Uh, um..." Yoichi stuttered.

"Then You'll put your life on the line right?" Guren asked.

"M-My life?" Yoichi mumbled.

"Or are you gonna quit? You can leave if you're afraid of dying." Guren said.

"Go back, Yoichi. This isn't a place for a nice guy like you to be." Yuu said shocking Yoichi.

"I agree. You should go." Shiho said.

Yoichi just covered his ears and looked down before he heard it. 'No matter how hard I cover my ears, I still hear. I always come back to this place.' He thought remembering the scene of his sister dying to save him.

"Are you listening, Yoichi?! You-" Guren asked before Yocihi looked at him seriously.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren, I'll do it. Because I want more strength. I want enough strength so I don't have to lose anyone close to me again." Yoichi said with conviction.

Yuu looked down. 'Damn, in the end, he's the same as me.' He thought to himself.

Guren smirked. "Good then let's get going." He said as they continued to walk down the stairs. "We'll move to the contract ceremony." He said as they continued to go further down.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps they called an elevator. Once inside they started going down in it to the bottom floor.

Yuu then slapped a nervous looking Yoichi on the back. "Getting cold feet now isn't going to help you." He said smiling.

"Uh..." Yoichi said smiling nervously.

"Don't look so worried. You made your choice, right?" Shiho said looking at him.

"Yeah." Yoichi said steeling himself.

"How about you? Are you Ok, Kimizuki? You were standing earlier, but you had to put your hands on your desk." Shinoa asked him.

"Right? You saw it too, didn't you, Yoichi?" She asked Yoichi.

"Huh? Oh yes." He replied.

Shiho advanced on Yoichi. "Don't pay attention to small things!" He yelled at Yoichi.

"I saw it too, Shiho." Yuu's cocky voice sounded from the other side of the elevator. "You seemed to be in a lot of agony." Yuu said with a smirk.

"Don't get so confident yourself, Yu. The demon your going to make a contract with is different from the one you faced before. Plus your going to be in a lot of agony thanks to your condition. If you let your guard down it will possess and kill you in a heartbeat." Guren said with a smirk looking at him.

"I know." Yuu said with a serious look in his eyes.

"What condition? Why do I seem to be only one not in the know of this condition?" Shiho asked as he looked at the others who looked at Yuu in sympathy.

Yuu then sighed. "It's going to be out in the open after this anyways, what with the JIDA supporting me and with us most likely being in the same squad." Yuu said turning to Shiho. He then reach up and pulled out his contacts and brushed back his hair to reveal his ears as well as opening his mouth to show his teeth.

Shiho widened his eyes seeing the crimson eyes, pointed ears and sharp incisors. "Y-Your a vampire!" He shouted surprised and betrayed. He then looked at the others who were looking away. "You all knew this, and what's this about the JIDA supporting him!?" Shiho shouted confused.

"Yu was forcefully turned into one when escaping from Sanguinem. It was his decision to come with us and fight the vampires instead of siding with them when he became one. The higher-ups of the JIDA know about him and approve of using him in the war against the vampires. So he has approval of being here." Guren said looking at Shiho.

"But how is he a teenager then? Shouldn't he be a child if this happened back then, since a vampire stops aging?" Shiho asked confused.

"I've been wondering the same thing myself." Shinoa spoke up looking at Yu.

"The military experimented on me to help me age my body or something like that...I don't really know or care since it allowed me to not be a shrimp all my life." Yu said shrugging. Guren's eyes darkened a bit at this whilst Shinoa looked at Guren curiously. Yoichi and Shiho just shrugged and accepted that.

"I-I just give me some time to process this." Shiho said finally while looking away from Yuu who only frowned and nodded.

"Well you can use the time while contracting with your demon to do so because were here." Guren said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. It revealed a dark shrine room with seven magic circles in front of seven different massive demon mask. On pedestals in front of those mask were the Black Demon Series weapons.

"What _is_ this place?" Yu asked. He had decided to forego the contacts completely now that his secret was out in the open and so his crimson eyes were able to look around without issue.

"It's where we store what you want most: the weapons holding the highest-ranking demon kings." Guren answered.

"The highest ranking…" Yuu muttered looking at the statue directly in front of him in the center. "So I can kill vampires if I have that?" Yuu asked.

"Well, that's up to your skill." Guren said looking back at him.

"But they're the same as your sword, right?" Yuu asked him.

"Right. They're the rare Black Demon Series. Anyway, enough talk. Let's start. I don't have time to fool around and hang out with you guys." Guren said looking at them.

"So what do I need to do?" Yuu asked.

"Pick a weapon you like and enter the spell circle. The Contract Ceremony will start automatically when you touch a weapon. If you don't lose to the demon you will gain it's power and will instinctively know how to use it's weapon." He explained.

"If you do lose?" Shiho asked.

"You'll either become a man-eating demon or the demons power will crush and kill you. On second thought, you'll die either way, since I'll kill you if you become a man-eating demon." Guren explained.

Shiho tensed and while Yoichi gasped.

"Haha I like it! I've been waiting forever for something like this." Yuu said walking up the steps of the shrine in the middle that housed a katana with a gold clasp on the hilt for a grip and a gold pommel. The guard was a gold rectangle with indents on the corners.

"Stupid Guren, making me go to a stupid school. I'm gonna get the power and get revenge for my family…For Mika and Akane, I'll exterminate the vampires that killed them." He said before looking up at the mask. "That's the only thing that I've lived for!" Yuu said.

Guren looked at three boys who stood in front of their respective weapons. "Draw, and it'll begin." He stated.

Yuu placed his hand on the hilt. "Give me your power, you damned demon!" He shouted before drawing the blade revealing it to be black while the edge was green. He landed in the circle causing it to glow green.

Yoichi and Shiho followed his example and pulled the weapons they stood in front of before landing in their own circles.

XXXX

When Yuu regained his senses he noticed he was back at the scene of Ferid attacking his family. Seeing this he narrowed his eyes. "Like I told the last demon, never use my family against me." He whispered as he whirled around and grabbed the throat of a black mass of energy.

"Hoh? You have a strong will." The entity spoke not impeded by Yuu's choke hold at all. "Your also a vampire. What's a vampire doing trying to make a contract with a demon?" It asked curious as it's black mass slowly started to condense.

"I want your power so that I can kill all the vampires for what they did to me and my family!" Yuu grounded out his bloodthirst spiking.

"Mmmm...that's some blood lust you have. Why should I give my power to you though? What do I get in exchange?" The entity asked.

"I'll give you my blood." Yuu responded tilting his head to the side. "That's what you demons like right?" He asked.

The demon chuckled. "Hahaha I like you! Alright then let's make this contract." The demon said as it showed it's true form.

It turned out to be a girl who looked around the age of twelve or thirteen years old with waist length messy purple hair. She had a hollow gold headband atop her head along with two black stubs which looked like horns that were growing in. She had pale skin and ruby red slitted eyes like him. She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress with four split ends with the chest area being black. She had detached black sleeves on her arms and no shoes on.

"I, the demon Asuramaru hereby give you my power Yuuichiro Hyakuya." She whispered as she grabbed his neck and bit down onto it drinking his blood. Whilst doing so she widened her eyes. 'This blood running through his veins it's Kruls!' She thought excitedly.

"My power is now yours to use." She whispered to him as he left his mind. "Oh before you leave I should probably tell you something. Your only 90 percent vampire and ten percent unknown." She said as he faded away with confused eyes.

XXXX

Yuichiro snapped his eyes open and sat up looking around.

"Oh so you passed Yu?" He heard from beside him. Looking over he seen Guren getting up and approaching him.

Yu looked down at Asuramaru's blade and picked it up. The green edge was gone and was replaced with a red one. "Yea...but why did the edge turn red?" He asked as he stood up and sheathed his blade.

"Hmm? How did you subjugate the demon inside?" Guren asked curious. As his blade only turned red after years of it feeding off of vampires and his blood.

"I offered her my blood." He said shrugging.

Guren nodded. "Hmm that will do it. It also explains why your not a smoldering pile of ashes right now, because if the demon didn't accept you it would have killed you." He explained.

"Huh...so am I the first one done?" He asked looking around before spotting Shiho standing next to Shinoa looking at him smugly.

"What's with that look?" Yu asked annoyed.

"I beat you to punch and woke up first." He said smugly.

"Tch." Yu clicked his tongue as he looked away from him spotting Yoichi still out of it.

That is until a large crack formed on the giant mask above him.

Guren sighed seeing that. "Oh, man this is bad. Yoichi didn't have enough strength, I guess. But two out of the three passing the Black Demon tryouts isn't bad at all." He spoke as he walked to the middle of the area they were in.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yu asked.

"One, two, three little humans and oohh what's this? A vampire as well? All with Cursed Gears, too. This is why humans are a pain." Yoichi spoke as he sat on top of the mask above the altar he was on. He then stretched out his hand. "My bow." He spoke as a green outline covered his hand.

"Ok, then. Since you guys got your Cursed Gears, here's your first job as member of the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit. Yu, Kimizuki. There's a human-eating demon. You two will deal with it." He said pointing above him at Yoichi who now had two horns above his head in the shape of cat ears and his fingernails were clawlike. He has slitted green eyes and two fang shaped purple tattoos coming from them.

"Let's exterminate those dangerous human beings." Yoichi said drawing his bow back as a green arrow full of curse energy formed. He shot it and it split apart in mid-air aiming straight for Guren who simply swung his sword smashing the shots away.

He then leaped to another mask and shot two shots at Yu and Kimizuki. They both pulled their weapons out and slashed the arrows away from them.

"Jeez, I guess a demon's raw power's pretty strong even if it hasn't eaten lust." Guren spoke amused.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren! May I share my opinion?" Shinoa asked approaching him.

"No, be quiet." He spoke sternly.

"But this situation is..." She began before Yu interrupted her.

"Hey, Guren! What do you mean _deal_ with it?!" He shouted as he was running around easily evading the arrows. "Yoichi's our comrade." He spoke as he dodged another shot.

"Huh? That's a demon no matter how you look at it! Kill it now and put him out of his misery!" Guren said to Yu.

"What the hell?! There's no way I can kill a comrade!" Yu said annoyed.

"Don't get smart with me! This is the Moon Demon Company! We walk on the path to hell! Or have you guys come to _play_ revenge?! If you want to get killed whatever! But Yoichi won't come back!" Guren shouted at him and Shiho.

"Dammit!" Shiho shouted as he drew his blades.

"If you're proud about being a soldier, hurry up and do what you gotta do!" Guren finished.

"D-dammit, dammit, dammit!" Yu shouted as he finally drew Asuramaru and pointed her at Yoichi.

"Yu!" Shiho said looking at him. Yu nodded and the two charged at Yoichi.

Yoichi released several shots of which Shiho blocked before he leaped into the air and clashed his blades with Yoichi's bow. Yoichi spun around and kicked Shiho in the chest sending him flying into the ground.

Yoichi grinned before he widened his eyes when he noticed Yu behind him.

"Let Yoichi go, you monster!" Yu shouted slashing his blade at Yoichi. Yocihi blocked with it but didn't expect the strength of the attack and was smashed into the ground whilst his bow went flying.

"Yes!" Yu said smirking.

"Idiot! Don't let your guard down! The demon is inside Yoichi, not in the weapon!" Guren shouted at him.

Just as he said that Yoichi grabbed Yu's foot and yanked him out of the air whilst giving himself more momentum to jump up. Shiho leaped up after him in mid-swing.

"Stop it! Are you trying to kill Yoichi?!" Yu shouted causing Shiho to stop his swing right as it was at Yoichi's neck.

All three of them landed on the ground and Yoichi smirked. "What? You guys can't kill me?" He asked.

"Yoichi, snap out of it! Don't let a lousy demon beat you! Weren't you going to kill the vampires with me?!" Yu shouted at him. Yoichi just looked down as he re-summoned his bow.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren! This is going a little too far! They're not ready yet. Please don't make them kill Yoichi!" Shinoa spoke to Guren as the three battled away.

"Oh? You always act so cool, but you're nice to them aren't you, Shinoa? Have you gotten attached to them?" Guren asked.

"Lieutenant!" Shinoa yelled.

"Then you do it. Save them from the guilt trip." Guren said turning to look at her. "What? You don't want to get your hands dirty either? That's the first cute side of yours I've seen." He said as he turned to look back at the fight.

"Yoichi, snap out of it! Don't let a lousy demon beat you!" Yu shouted as he pointed his sword at him.

Yoichi just summoned another arrow and aimed it at Yu. "Shut up. Die." He said.

Yu gritted his teeth as he looked down and lowered his weapon. "Do it. I won't kill a comrade. I promised myself that I won't abandon them. And Yoichi, you can't kill me either. If you're the same as me...If you lost your family in front of you, then there's no way you can kill a comrade." Yu spoke fiercely as he looked at the laughing demon whilst setting Asuramaru down.

"Are you an idiot!?" Shiho shouted as he ran towards Yu whilst Shinoa summoned her scythe and ran as well.

"So snap out of it now! Stupid Yoichi!" Yu shouted as Shiho and Shinoa ran up to guard him.

"Then die." Yoichi spoke as he got ready to release the arrow.

"Yoichi! Are you gonna stay under the bed and watch your family die again?!" Guren finally shouted at last. "Just come out of there already and protect your comrades!" He yelled causing the demon to begin twitching.

Inside Yoichi's mind he was crying as he reached out from under the bed. "The power to destroy all my enemies is what I want from you, demon!" He shouted as he reached out.

Outside of his mind the twitching finally stopped as it released the arrow causing Yoichi to look up. Showing that his eyes were no longer slitted. The arrow sailed past Yu causing him to smirk.

Yoichi shivered as he threw the bow down and ran to Yu crying before hugging him.

"Whoa." Yu spoke as he caught him.

"No way." Shinoa said shocked looking at the two.

"I-Is he back?" Shiho asked.

"All right, good job coming back." Yu said as he patted Yoichi's head.

"Y-Yu." Yoichi said as he sniveled. He looked up to see Guren approach them whilst smirking.

He threw a sidekick at Yu hitting him directly into the chest but he didn't even budge whilst Yoichi leaped back. "You took too long to come back!" Guren shouted as he kicked Yu.

"Wh-Why did you kick me?" Yu asked as he rubbed his stomach causing Yoichi to begin to fuss over him.

"Did you anticipate this, Lieutenant Colonel?" Shinoa asked.

"Shut the hell up. I don't really give a damn if a kid dies." Guren said.

"You say that, but you _looked_ like you were desperate at the end." Shinoa said mischievously. Guren shrugged and walked up to Yoichi placing his boot on his back getting his attention.

"You have a gift. But you feel gulty for not helping your sister and losing your desire to live. But today, your found it, didn't you? Protecting your comrades that saved you today is your reason to live." He said as Yoichi looked up at him. Shinoa and Shiho were walking over to them as well whilst Yu just smirked hearing this.

"Revenge? Don't get hung up on something so small. Same goes for you idiot." Guren said looking at Yu who frowned.

"Forget about your previous family." Guren said looking at him.

"Huh? Don't be silly-" Yu said before he was interrupted by Guren.

" _This_ is your new family. Put your life on the line for this family, idiot. There's nothing in the past. It's the future that has things to offer." Guren said to him.

"Shut up." Yu said as he smiled.

Guren then swept his hair back. "Anyway, since you've got your Cursed Gears and you kinda worked as a team, let's go out to the front line then, shall we?" Guren said walking away.

"The frontline!?" Yu said excited.

"Yeah. We found out that the vampires from the Kansai region are planning on taking back Shinjuku. Were going to investigate that area." He spoke.

"Then we can hunt vampires?!" Yu said smiling.

"W-We're going out into the field, straight away?" Yoichi asked nervous.

"Don't we get a break or something?" Shiho asked annoyed. Whilst Shinoa just gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Jeez, it's such a pain to raise kids." Guren sighed out.

XXXX

Meanwhile several miles away a plane could be seen flying in the sky. The inside full of cloaked vampires all armed.

"We will soon be arriving at Tokyo. Attacks from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army are expected around Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, and Shibuya. Please be careful." A voice spoke over an intercom.

A male vampire with chin length blue hair that was tied into a ponytail looked over at a blonde female vampire. "Did you hear that, Mika?" He asked her.

"First, Shinjuku." She whispered.

XXXX

Annddd our second chapter is officially done! Please leave a fav and review like always!


End file.
